


Night In

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Logan, established relationship.  Logan's worried that Alec thinks that being loved makes him weak. For comment-fic for the prompt "Alec/Logan, power play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

A simple dinner, pasta and beer, a bit of normalcy after a day they wished they could wipe from their memories, until Alec made a joke that was all pain under a veil of acerbic and Logan leaned over and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.

Alec stared for a moment, and then made excuses and left.

Logan knew why; Alec could do sex and even monogomy and commitment, but it terrified him that he might need comfort, that he might need to call Logan home, as if being susceptible to kindness would strip him, make him come undone.

Logan understood: Alec feared that showing comfort could make him powerless. 

Logan planned to keep doing it anyway.


End file.
